


The Third Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes

by orphan_account



Series: The Many Encounters of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was found with possession of illegal substances and Greg being D.I has to make to call. Mycroft Holmes, his boyfriend? his- whatever he was Greg had to give him the news. Sherlock refuses to go the rehabilitation centre and Mycroft is more hurt then he lets on, Greg can see the hurt. When an embracing comfort hug turns into something more, well, more interesting, where will they go from then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Third Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft holmes

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is super duper short, the summery of this part of the series gives you a little insight into what's to happen next chapter ;) well best be off, bye now xx

Greg groaned, Sherlock had been charged with possession of illegal substances and being the Detective Inspector meant he had to make the phone call to the first person on his emergency contact list. Just his luck, Mycroft Holmes, he reached for the phone and threw his palm to his forehead as he awaited an answer to the ring. 

“Mycroft Holmes” the voice on the other side of the line said.

“Hey” Greg managed to say stiffly, “ah, this is Gre-“

“what has Sherlock done this time?” Mycroft’s voice interrupted.

“Possession” he replied. He heard a quiet groan in reply followed by a dial tone. and silence.


	2. The Third Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from the second chapter; Mycroft is hurt, he cares and loves his brother far too much than he should. What happens after and comfort hug turns into something a little more, well, more intimate is inclosed in this chapter of the third encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Beautiful! today's instalment of this ongoing series. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA FOR WHAT COULD HAPPEN POST THIS INSTALMENT PLEASE EMAIL ME, DETAILS BELOW.

Mycroft waltzed into Greg’s office, 

“hey” Greg smiled but Mycroft didn’t return the expression.

“Paper work, bail money” Mycroft placed an envelop on the desk Greg was sitting behind, “rehab?” Mycroft questioned   
“refuses to go” Greg sighed. Mycroft Holmes replied with an loud crack of laughter, the 'ha ha very funny’ kind.  
“He’s going”. Greg lurched forewords and glanced into the tall man’s hurt eyes, he was about to reply with something manufactured and generic but decided to just stand up and hug Mycroft tightly.

“I’m sorry” he said, Mycroft knew even he didn’t have to power to forcibly submit a person into a rehabilitation centre. Greg lestrade pulled out of the warm hug to see Mycroft in tears. All his life he’s looked after his brother, always there to save the day or get him out of a situation. And this is how he repays him? By throwing his life away? Mycroft looked back at Greg, he lurched his body foreword and pressed his lips against the Detective Inspector’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have got an idea for the fourth (and possibly final) part of the many encounters of G.L and M.H please use my information post this statement as I am in desperate need of ideas. POOP WRITER'S BlOCK! Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx

**Author's Note:**

> Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
